Pacific
by Reiko Narita
Summary: When something unfortunate happens to Goku and he must leave his home, he asks to stay with Vegeta. But the Saiyan Prince has certain things he doesn't want Goku to know about. Will they be able to cohabit in peace or will there be conflict?
1. Chapter 1

**Pacific**

By Reiko Narita

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

**Warnings:** YAOI, GokuxVegeta, AU, language

**Author's Note:** This story takes place a year or so after everyone gets back from Namek and Goku has returned from Yardrat. (Trunks will not be making an appearance to warn about the androids.)

**---**

**Chapter One**

It was raining again. But that wasn't a surprise. For the past two weeks it had been raining nonstop. It came down like iron nails, beating noisily against the roof. The sun had not been seen once during the past weeks and sometimes the early morning hours were dark and foreboding. In some areas, even floods were reported to be developing. Everything was soggy, cold, and gray, not to mention slightly hazardous. In the city, life didn't seem to slow down, but the people remained cautious. The storm seemed almost global as news reports came in, saying that these were unusual weather patterns for this time of year. All the forest animals had taken shelter, some in the high branches of trees, others in secluded caves. No birds dared to take flight in these dangerous conditions. The winds were much too strong. The weather was absolutely miserable and it seemed to be getting worse as the days went on. It made everything look empty and depressing. Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but all this rain was beginning to affect his mood, causing him to feel sad to some extent, though he failed to acknowledge it. These were not ideal conditions for training. Although working out in the Gravity Room was all well and good, he didn't want to train indoors all the time. The rain alone would not have deterred him, but with the strong winds and lightening, it was useless. What's more, his mind was already troubled by other thoughts.

"This weather is so dismal and discouraging. One would think it would be clearing up by now. At this rate, I'll get behind in my training."

He complained as he peered outside of the kitchen window. The small Saiyan was in the midst of washing several dishes at his leisure, but he quickened his pace when he saw lightening in the distance, followed by a muffled roar of thunder. It was about 10:00 PM and the storm didn't look like it would be departing any time soon. He stared at the dishes blankly, not really enjoying the chore, but he had gotten used to doing it. He was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt and black athletic pants, with gray stripes running down the sides, an outfit he found to be comfortable. Over it, he wore a halter styled, oatmeal-colored apron.

As Vegeta came down to the last few dishes, there was a violent rap at the front door. At first, he imagined it was the rain or maybe it was the sound of sticks and limbs bumping against it, due to the violent winds. Ignoring the sounds, he proceeded soaking the dishes in the sink, wanting to get down as soon as possible. He went back to scrubbing at a white plate, the design very simple. The water was quite hot and would have scalded the skin of a human, however Vegeta's Saiyan hands were not damaged in anyway, nor did he feel discomfort. Soon, the sound was heard again after twenty seconds went by. Once more, Vegeta paid it no attention. But then, suddenly, the door bell rang. He jumped with alarm as his eyes glanced in the direction of the front door. This time, it was definitely not the storm. Immediately, he relaxed himself enough to wonder who it might be.

"Who could be out in weather like this? Why would they be at my door? Perhaps someone's lost their way. But still, I don't see how they could have found this place. It's too far back into the woods."

All the same, he didn't want to be bothered. He even thought against answering it. He let the plate sink into the water with a thump and walked to the door, drying his hands on the apron. For a third time, the rapping went on, more forceful than before. Vegeta took his time getting to the door and sighed as he approached. Whoever it was, they could wait for all he cared.

"Just a minute, I'm coming!" he mumbled, annoyance in his voice.

When he opened the door, he saw a figure, much taller than he, slouched over and getting drenched. He could not make out the face in the darkness and immediately felt uneasy. Then the figure stepped into the doorway and Vegeta was overcome with surprise upon finally recognizing the face.

It was Goku.

He looked so different. He was soaked from head to toe; he wore a long khaki trench coat covering a red polo shirt and blue jeans instead of the orange and blue gi he was usually seen in and a pair of raggedy sneakers covered his feet, in place of his boots. On his face, Goku displayed a look that Vegeta had never in his life seen on the larger Saiyan. His face, once full of cheer and life, now was hard and pale. His eyes once bright, were now blood shot, his nose was equally red and his mouth was drawn up tight, as if he didn't want anything to go in or come out. Goku looked as if he were Atlas, forever locked into his burden of supporting the heavens on his shoulders.

Vegeta could not help but stand staring in complete astonishment, his mouth slightly open. He had difficulty imagining why Goku looked this way, but he didn't feel the need to ask.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry I disturbed you, but I was wondering if you'd let me in for a few minutes," he said in a hoarse voice.

Vegeta blinked. He couldn't find the words to say and only remarked "Sure, come in."

Goku thanked him with a slight bow and walked in. As he entered the house, Vegeta noticed that Goku was carrying a brown leather suitcase, in his right hand. Many questions went rushing through his mind. He shut the door and offered to take Goku's coat. Goku didn't expect Vegeta to do such a thing because he had never known the prince to be at all polite, especially to him, yet he was glad that he didn't have to stay in the heavy wet coat anymore. The smaller Saiyan took the coat and draped it over a nearby chair and suggested that Goku take off his shoes, the typical Japanese custom. While Goku did this it gave Vegeta time to think about what to do next. He had always felt very uncomfortable being around Goku, but now that he had seen the taller Saiyan in a whole new way, it made him feel even worse. Not knowing exactly how to go about this, Vegeta attempted to be as polite as he knew how and offered Goku a seat at the dining table. They both leisurely walked towards it; Goku, head hanging low. Once seated, there was an uneasy silence. Goku's head rested on the table, his arms concealing his face. The prince could see that his larger counterpart was clearly soaked to the bone. His polo shirt clung tightly to his broad chest, showing off his muscles. He must have been undoubtedly uncomfortable in his wet blue jeans as well.

"Y-You must be cold. I'll get a towel for you", Vegeta said in a quiet voice, almost on the verge of stuttering.

He got up, went out of the dining room and up a flight of stairs, turning a corner sharply. In about 12 seconds, he returned with a large forest green towel and handed it to Goku, who gladly took it.

"Uh…Thanks", Goku said, his voice unusually deep.

Vegeta watched as Goku rubbed his head forcefully. This took about 4 minutes. He became a bit exasperated at the pace Goku took in drying his hair, but said nothing. Once he finished, the taller Saiyan let the towel hang from his neck. The look of sadness reappeared on his face and Goku reassumed his previous pose, hiding his face in his arms. They sat quietly, not saying a word, but the silence was almost too much for the prince to take. Vegeta fought boldly against the temptation to ask, but in the end he decided it was better if he did.

"Kakarotto, I'm not sure what's going on, but if you don't mind, could you tell me why you've come here?" he inquired in a somewhat gentle voice, but with sarcastic overtones.

No reply. He did not want to ask a second time, so he patiently waited for his larger counterpart. At that moment, Goku slowly lifted his head, revealing that he had been silently crying the whole time. The smaller Saiyan's eyes went wide, leaning back a little from fright.

He then sat up and took a deep breath. He looked Vegeta directly in the eye and began his heartrending story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacific**

By Reiko Narita

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

**Warnings:** YAOI, GokuxVegeta, AU, language, possible OOC

**Author's Note:** This story takes place a year or so after everyone gets back from Namek and Goku has returned from Yardrat. (Trunks will not be making an appearance to warn about the androids.)

**---**

**Chapter Two**

_FLASHBACK_

After four hours of training with his son, Goku and Gohan returned to their small home in the forest, anxious to eat supper. The two of them had left as soon as Gohan returned from school, and went off deep into the mountains, much to the dismay of Chi-Chi. Since Namek, Gohan's natural love for fighting began to surface and looked for chances to train with his father. But he was thrilled when Piccolo began to train with them. Sometimes, they'd stay out until night fall, which didn't sit too well with his mother and she blamed Goku for getting him in the habit.

Chi-Chi, on the other hand, had been cooking all day, trying to prepare enough food to satisfy her family's big appetite. She was grateful that they weren't picky eaters. It didn't matter what she prepared, the boys would eat it. The majority of the food was spread out on the table already while she made one last dish. Suddenly, Gohan came through the door with a large smile.

"We're home," he shouted. She smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was a bit taller now, nearly at the age of 13, but he appeared younger than his actual age. Goku still thought Chi-Chi babied him a little too much, but he never said anything about it, knowing it would just turn into another one of Chi-Chi's yelling fits. (He knew that Gohan had grown up since the events that had taken place a few years ago and was now becoming an accomplished fighter.)

She patted him gently on the head and told him to go take a shower, as he was dirty from training. It was no use to yell at them for being late now, but she made her displeasure clear. He was soon followed by his father, with an equally large grin on his face, happy as usual and just as dirty. He kissed her on the cheek, but was immediately distracted by the smell of the food, simmering on the stove. It appeared to be a tasty looking soup. It smelled of meat and assorted vegetables, with just a hint of delicious smelling spice. Goku couldn't wait to taste it. Training always made him hungry. He took a seat at the table and watched his wife cook, tempted to start eating dinner without her or Gohan.

"Goku, aren't you going to wash up before dinner?"

"Oh. Right." Goku then went to wash his hands in the nearby bathroom and came back to the kitchen in 3 minutes. Chi-Chi was exasperated to say the least. Unlike Gohan, Goku didn't bother to take a whole shower before he ate; his Saiyan appetite controlled his actions and he would not do anything else until he was full. He probably would have done it at some other time, but right now, all he was concerned about was eating. (Often, Goku was like a bottomless pit, almost impossible to fill.)

Chi-Chi sighed quietly to herself, annoyed at the thought that her husband would not take the time to wash himself before eating. From the beginning, she had always tried to teach Gohan to do things that were tidy and neat, about how to be punctual and studious, and never to forget his manners. Sometimes, she didn't even mind if Gohan was a little messy while he was eating. It was obviously something he had acquired from his father and Chi-Chi paid it no mind. However, Goku had grown up alone in the wilds, almost like a feral child, and even though he was later taught the things of normal, everyday life, his old habits showed themselves now and again.

Gohan returned half an hour later, dressed in a more comfortable outfit. Soon, the soup was placed on the table and the two of them began to eat, devouring their food in a most unnatural way. Chi-Chi, knowing that she would have to wash dishes immediately after they began, took the liberty of preparing and eating her own meal earlier in the day. She just sat at the table, watching intently at Goku. She shook her head slightly. It amazed her how fast Goku could eat without choking. She sometimes wondered if he even remembered to breathe.

After an hour had past, there was still an immense pile of silverware and dishes, pots and pans, which needed washing.

"Thanks for making dinner, Chi-Chi. It was great", he said in his usual cheerful voice.

Chi-Chi didn't bother to look at him but she smiled a weak smile in response.

"Okay, Gohan. If you're done with your dinner, go to your room and start studying", his mother said, looking over to him in a commanding style. This was a regular routine in the Son household.

After Gohan went to his room and shut the door, Chi-Chi felt that this was the perfect time to have a long talk with her husband. Mulling it over all day, made her feel on edge, and she was welcome for the opportunity to finally let it out. Goku, still sitting at the table, letting out a much needed belch, sat with his eyes closed, savoring the taste of the beef in the soup, which he decided to eat last. It was so loud that it shook the table a little. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes when she heard him.

"Honestly, Goku…you should really have better manners. It's a bad influence for Gohan".

Goku sat up in his chair, realizing that he had forgotten to use what little etiquette he had.

"Sorry", was all he could say, his eyes cast down shamefully.

After drying the last of the dishes, she put them up and sat in the chair across from Goku. Chi-Chi sat, looking at her husband in an odd fashion. Her eyes were narrowed sharply at Goku, who looked back at her, failing to notice the cold steel-like gaze.

"I want to talk with you about something very serious. Gohan has been doing poorly in school lately. The last time his report card came, the only A he had was in P.E. The rest were B's and he had one C. That's not what he typically makes. He's generally a straight A student. I'm worried about him." Goku frowned slightly, hearing this information for the first time.

Usually, Chi-Chi was in charge of school affairs, but Goku realized how important a good education was and always encouraged Gohan to do his absolute best.

"Wow. That's news to me. I'll have a talk with him if you'd like", he said, moving to get out of his chair, however, she stopped him before he left the seat.

"There's no need. I've spoken to him about it already. Besides, what advice would you give? You've never been to school. You don't know one thing about it. Anyway, it seems that if he studied a bit more, I'm sure his grades would improve." 

Goku chuckled to himself. Chi-Chi looked at him with a look of sheer graveness.

"What's the matter? The boy studies all day. If he's not eating or training, he's always studying. Chi-Chi, if Gohan studies anymore, I think he'll explode. And by the way, I know more about school than you think I do," he said, playfully sticking out his tongue at her.

Goku's jokes were clearly not amusing his wife. Chi-Chi began drumming her long nails on the table, making a clicking sound.

"This is serious, Goku! I know what's making him do poorly in school. It's all of this training you two are doing. At first, I was okay with it, because there always seemed to be some sort of threat, some alien or monster, trying to take over the world. How did you think I felt, when he went off to Namek with Bulma and Kuririn? I felt helpless. You don't know how glad I was to see that he came back to Earth uninjured." Chi-Chi took a moment to remember that day, when she and Gohan, along with her father, traveled to Muten-Rôshi's. She made sure to pack everything she thought Gohan would need, even though Bulma and Kuririn thought most of the items were pretty much useless and unnecessary. But still, she wanted to be there with him, to make sure he didn't get hurt. She even went so far as to make Dr. Briefs send her to Namek on another spaceship.

"These days, it's been pretty peaceful and I doubt that there will be trouble anytime soon. But now, it seems that you stay out later and later each day, training with that Piccolo, giving Gohan less time to study", said Chi-Chi, beating a fist against the oak table. "Plus, if he studies later, he won't get enough sleep. Next thing you know, he'll be sleeping in class each day."

Goku, no longer in good spirits, folded his brawny arms across his broad chest. He let out a heavy sigh, which was quite audible.

"Chi-Chi, we've been over this and over this and quite frankly, I'm a little tired of hearing it. I told you about the importance of training. No one knows the next time the Earth will come under threat. It's not like it's some yearly thing. Be realistic. An assault could happen anytime, when you least expect it. Both I and Gohan have to be ready, as well as the others. Look, I know how you feel. Do you honestly think I want to see my own son in danger? Of course not! But he's more than capable of fighting along side me and the rest of the group. He's shown that he can. He's not a little kid anymore. He's nearly 13. And besides all of that, Gohan is probably one of the smartest kids in his school and nobody's perfect."

His wife, shocked to actually hear Goku speak in such a way to her, glared at him, as if she were a dog guarding a bone.

"You talk about being realistic? You be realistic. You heard me, Goku. Gohan is going to stop this 'training'. He spends too much time with you and Piccolo. I don't want him to become a delinquent with no future. With an education, Gohan can be somebody, a doctor or a lawyer, someone who will always have work and always have money coming in. I don't even know how I ever let him get mixed up with those weirdo friends of yours. And on top of all that, that monster…that…Vegeta guy; I'm willing to bet he hasn't changed at all. In any case, I don't want Gohan to continue this nonsense. I won't allow it anymore."

Goku was now aggravated and his features showed it. A large vein started to throb on the side of his head and his hands were now drawn into fists. He wasn't too happy about Chi-Chi insulting his friends and a part of him felt that even Vegeta didn't deserve to be judged. But in the end, Goku let it go, trying hard not to lose his temper. 

"I'm not going to let him get weak, Chi-Chi. Training is an on going process. If you don't keep it up, you'll become defenseless and vulnerable. We don't train to show off. We train because we have to. I agree that it has been peaceful lately and I'm glad about it, but that's not an excuse to quit training. Evil doesn't go on vacation."

He sat at the table, breathing slowly and rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"He's a fighter, like me. If he is able to defend Earth, he will go along with me, Piccolo, Kuririn, Vegeta, whoever! Do you even care about what happens to this planet! What good is an education when everyone is dead?" he said, standing from his chair.

Chi-Chi, having been a rather good fighter in her teenage days, swatted at Goku, missing his face as he dodged. 

"No! I won't let him become like you. You've never had a job and you still don't have one and if it weren't for the tournaments, we would be poor right now!"

Upon hearing this statement, Goku just stared at Chi-Chi. It was true. He didn't have a job and the only means of support they had were his winnings in the yearly tournaments. If it weren't for Chi-Chi, the prize money would have probably been depleted for good. She had the knowledge that he lacked and he had now come to that understanding. Before, he didn't care about what others thought of his past. It was just a part of him, even Bulma knew that and she accepted it. However, Chi-Chi was always trying to change who he was, transform him into something he could never be.

He thought of all the times when he had faced menacing tyrants. Even as a boy, he faced a whole army and came out on top. But in recent years, he still had to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't a human. He remembered meeting up with his older brother, only to find out that they were both aliens, aliens whose livelihood was to kill. It was a lot for him to take in all at once. But he did what he had to do, to save his son. So, he died. For the first time in his life, he died, fighting against his own blood. His friends were sad to see him go, but knowing they could wish him back gave them new hope. He came back a new Goku, with new-found power and new-found skill, all thanks to Kaio-sama.

What about his friends? They suffered too. He had to make sure they didn't die in vain. He faced off with Vegeta and won. Soon, it came time for him to travel to Namek, not knowing what he would be facing, but he continued to train all the while. Goku ran into Freeza and experienced first hand how powerful the tyrant was. Losing his best friend was bad enough, but he would not allow Freeza to take the life of his only son. With a new violent rage, a rage that he had never experience in his entire life, he ascended into a new form. He became the being that Vegeta had always talked about. He was a Super Saiyan. And, not only did he defeat Freeza, but he also was able to escape death, when Namek was ready to explode. All these memories swirled around and around in his mind.

Although Goku was not a cocky person, he felt that he was being taken for granted. Had not all of his achievements been a sign that his training and skill was worthy of some respect? His wife did not even give him the smallest amount of praise.

"What do you want from me, Chi-Chi", he asked in a low voice, frustrated with her attitude.

Chi-Chi's head hung low and she shook it slowly. She then lifted her head to give her husband an icy look.

"I want you out of here, that's what I want. I want a divorce. You do nothing for this family. Your sheer presence hinders Gohan. Sometimes I think you'd rather eat and fight your whole life than be successful. There is more to life than training."

Goku's eyes went wide but the rest of his countenance remained the same. 

"You want a divorce?" he asked, his voice not changing its tone. He knew well what this term meant.

Chi-Chi nodded. "You are correct. I don't want you here anymore."

Goku, feeling something weighty in his chest, looked in the direction of Gohan's room. There was a long silence that lasted about 2 minutes. 

"Have you even considered Gohan's thoughts and feelings?" he inquired, his voice slightly shaky.

The woman glanced in the direction of her son's room and replied. "Yes. I have. However, I know what's best for him. He may hate me now, but he'll thank me later. I know he will."

Then Goku did something quite unexpected. Instead of becoming angry or acting out violently, he headed towards their bedroom, looked through his closet and pulled out a large brown leather suitcase (which appeared to be quite rundown) and unzipped it, having a little difficulty as he rushed. Next, he went to the bureau and grabbed every item that was his.

That's when he glanced at their wedding picture. In the back of his mind, something told him to take it. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he loved her and he wanted to remember the happiness of their wedding day. Though usually optimistic, it was hard for him to feel anything but pain at that time. Yet, he hoped and had faith that somehow they would end up back together. And so he took it and set it at the bottom of the suitcase. Then he went back into the closet and grabbed every scrap of clothing and every item that belonged to him and simply stuffed them into the suitcase, not taking anytime to fold them or arrange them in a way so that everything fit properly. Goku went into the bathroom and took his remaining possessions and tossed them in randomly. Looking back into the closet, he found some of his gis and put them into the suitcase as well. This in turn, made the bag quite tricky to zip again. However, he managed it. Goku then walked back into the den, opened the door to the coat closet, took out a khaki trench coat (one of the coats that Chi-Chi bought for him a long time ago), and closed the door.

Chi-Chi just stared. It was a reaction that she did not expect, yet it had the effect she was hoping for. She did not want to fight with Goku, because she knew that in the end, she would lose. But she also knew that no matter how upset he got, it wasn't in his nature to attack someone weaker, above all her.

Walking casually towards the door that led outside, he looked toward Gohan's room again, then back at Chi-Chi. 

"Just tell him that…I'm going away for awhile. Don't give any lame excuses and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't lie. And, if you decide to tell him the truth, don't make me out to be the bad guy. Remember, you are the one who has to explain to him why I'm not going to be around anymore. If you won't do anything else for me, you can at least do that. It's up to you."

Chi-Chi said nothing. She folded her arms, just staring and remaining silent. 

With that, he walked out of the house, not knowing where he would go. He didn't care in the least where he would end up. He knew he could manage something, but at that time, the only thing he wanted to do was think. He thought of the times when he and Gohan played, when they swam in the nearby lake and when they went fishing, even the times when they did nothing but napped quietly in grass, side by side. They were happy together. (Goku couldn't even remember ever having an argument with Gohan.) But that was all just a memory now. They were only simple, happy memories of the relationship a father had with his only son. There would be no more playing, swimming, or fishing, only sadness, depression, and a feeling of being lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacific**

By Reiko Narita

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

**Warnings:** YAOI, GokuxVegeta, AU, language, possible OOC

**Author's Note:** This story takes place a year or so after everyone gets back from Namek and Goku has returned from Yardrat. (Trunks will not be making an appearance to warn about the androids.)

**---**

**Chapter Three**

Vegeta was speechless. Before him lay a sobbing mass of muscle with black, spiked, hair. He could never recall seeing Goku this way, and he was hoping that he would never have to see it again. Although he knew Goku to be a bit of a simpleton, he would never have imagined Goku looking so helpless and pitiful. The larger Saiyan just sat on the floor sobbing and shaking. In his mind, Vegeta could draw nothing but a blank. The shorter Saiyan sat across from him, biting his lower lip, feeling rather uncomfortable. What was he to do?

_"He doesn't know me and I don't know him. Why has he come to me with this problem? It's none of my concern. I could care less. The last thing I need is something like this on my mind when I'm not even involved. What does he think I could possibly do?"  
_  
"Kakarotto…I don't understand why you came to my house…and you sure picked a strange time for it. What do you want from me?" Vegeta asked, his tone sounding cross. It was the best he could do to try to sound somewhat sympathetic, because at this time, he did not know how he should handle the situation.

Goku looked up from his sobbing, stunned that Vegeta had spoken what sounded like words of sympathy. He was expecting the brunette to throw him out or tell him off for being the spineless coward that he was (or something hurtful that Vegeta was bound to say). However, as he glanced at the prince through his dark bangs and stinging eyes, he could see an expression of pure consideration and if it wasn't, then Vegeta was quite talented at hiding his true feelings. Goku, feeling as if he couldn't breathe, snorted loudly and tried to compose himself enough to converse with the shorter Saiyan.

"As you know…I left my home, with nowhere else to go. I tried going to Muten-Rôshi's house, but he wasn't there. He left a note saying he was going on a trip or a vacation of some kind. I can't remember. So, I tried calling Yamcha and Kuririn, but they weren't home either. I guess they went on a camping trip or something. Then I went to Capsule Corp. and asked Bulma if I could stay there for a little while."

"And? What did she say?" said Vegeta, wanting Goku to continue.

Goku sniffed a little and rubbed his eyes. "She let me stay."

Vegeta's rolled his eyes. "Well, why did you leave if she was going to let you stay?"

Goku took the tail of his shirt and wiped his nose with it, not caring to hold up appearances. He then got up and started walking around.

"She made me leave because she said I was eating her out of house and home. I don't see what the big problem was. I didn't eat that much!" said Goku, thinking back to when Bulma fussed at him for eating everything they had in the refrigerator.

Vegeta put a hand to his head, exasperated at hearing this. Of course, Goku was being perfectly serious about the whole thing, but when he said it, it came across as slightly comical. He probably could eat all of the food they had at Capsule Corp. However, being a Saiyan himself, he knew Goku had a healthy appetite. But he finally realized that it must be bigger than usual. Being depressed probably made his appetite grow even more.

Goku continued, his voice losing some of its shakiness. "When I first came over, I was actually looking for you. I thought maybe we could spar a little. I would have welcomed anything to get my mind off of things. But then she told me about you leaving Capsule Corp. and everything...and well, I felt like I had to find you, to see if you were okay."

Vegeta frowned. He rose from the table and he glared at Goku, giving a response, his voice showing traces of annoyance.

"But I never wanted to be found! First of all, what would make you think that I'd want to spar with you? I haven't spoken a word to you since you came back to Earth. And you certainly haven't talked with me." Vegeta looked at Goku with a cold expression. He had never been friends with Goku. As far as Vegeta knew, they were still more than mere rivals.

The taller Saiyan looked down at his shoes for a brief moment, wondering if events had turned out differently, perhaps becoming friends with Vegeta would have worked out. But he could see where the conversation was heading.

"I can't believe this! I specifically told Bulma that I did not want anyone to know where I was. I see that I'll have to have a long talk with her", Vegeta said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Goku, for a long time, thought he knew Vegeta pretty well, but he never knew Vegeta to react as calmly as he did. It could have been a lot worse. When he didn't get his way, Vegeta would always make a fuss about it until he was finally appeased. But now, Goku was bound to be in trouble with Bulma too and with the combination of both Vegeta's and Bulma's tempers, he was sure to be in for a big headache.

"May I ask why you don't want anyone to know? Nobody would have bothered you at Capsule Corp. That place is huge and has lots of room." Goku said boldly.

The prince glanced over at the younger Saiyan with another frown. He was surprised at Goku for wanting to delve into his personal motives, but decided to answer his question anyway. What choice did he have? Goku would probably talk it out of him later on anyway.

"Well, for your information, I was sick of living there. Everywhere I turned; there was always somebody in my face. If it wasn't Bulma, it was either her mother or father. There were workers all around and even when I was in my own room, there would be some annoying man, hanging outside, cleaning the windows. I came out here because I wanted my privacy. I never wanted to live on this stupid planet, but I might as well make the best of it by living the way I choose."

The younger Saiyan gulped. That answer was enough to satisfy him.

Vegeta took in a heavy sigh and continued as calmly as possible, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, am I correct in assuming that you want to stay here with me?"

Goku nodded weakly and gravitated to the wall, feeling the need for some support.

"Please Vegeta; I don't have anywhere else to go. My wife doesn't want me at home, I miss my son and not even my closest friends will let me stay with them and all because of the way I eat."

Goku paused, wondering if Vegeta might say something, but he refused to look into the smaller Saiyan's eyes. He could practically feel the disgust and it hung in the air, like a thick fog.

"I know that you may not understand my situation and it doesn't matter to me if you care or not, but I promise, if you let me stay here, I won't give you any trouble or bother you at all. I'll clean the house inside and out and I'll wait on you everyday if that's what it takes. And I promise you that I won't complain. You won't even know I'm here. Please Vegeta…please", said Goku, starting to cry again and sliding down to the floor, his back against the wall. He tried to hold it back, but at that moment, he thought of what Vegeta's response might be. It didn't matter how he said it, Goku knew it would all mean the same thing. Vegeta came all the way into the forest for privacy, to be alone. Period. End of story.

Vegeta walked to the opposite side to face Goku and simply stood there, not saying a word. The prince felt very confused, almost scared. Never had he had to face a situation like this. Goku, the man that defeated Freeza and managed to turn into the legendary Super Saiyan, was now huddled on the floor of Vegeta's house. He was probably the strongest being in known existence; able to defeat anyone who stood against him, yet Vegeta could not comprehend why Goku would be coming to him, practically on his knees, begging for help. The proud side of him felt sickened, disgusted, and almost ashamed that the title of Super Saiyan had fallen on such an unworthy man, a man who was also seemingly quite simple-minded and not at all like a true Saiyan. He felt his stomach turn and looked away.

"…_you're a Super Saiyan, Kakarotto. You should be able to accomplish anything you want. Am I not the weaker one? Why do you need me?"_

He almost said it aloud, but then, the prince was suddenly hit by thoughts of an ordeal that happened on Namek. He could remember when he had unconsciously teamed up with Goku and his friends, to go against Freeza and his forces. He remembered when he was brutally beaten by the vicious war-lord and how much pain he was in. And he could remember pouring his heart out to Goku, as he lay dying, not caring about anything else. Suddenly he felt a sudden urge to repay an unspoken dept to the taller Saiyan. What he said on Namek was from his soul and it made his mind at ease to know that Goku knew the truth about what had happened and what was at stake.

Feeling compelled to stop his crying, Vegeta walked over to Goku and seated himself on the larger Saiyan's left, his back also leaning against the wall. He was terribly uncomfortable being this close to Goku, especially while he was in this state. It was unfamiliar and he didn't know how to deal with it. He sat for about a minute or so in silence, with nothing but the sounds of Goku's sobbing filling the room, until he finally decided to speak.

Reluctantly, Vegeta placed his small slender hand lightly on Goku's shoulder, as it jerked up and down.

"Kakarotto, I don't understand any of this very well. The only thing I do understand, however, is that you're in need of a place to stay. If you promise not to bother me or go into my room…you may stay." He struggled to get the last two words to free themselves from his mouth. Did he really say that? Did he really mean it? Those three little words carried a feeling of uncertainty and Vegeta didn't like it.

Goku, shocked silly out of his stupor, looked over to Vegeta, who had a slight smile, not a smirk, but an actual smile on his face, though it seemed more than a little forced. He searched the prince's eyes, looking for the smallest ounce of honesty and was successful in finding it. Overcome with joy and surprise, Goku threw his himself over Vegeta, wrapping his muscled arms around the smaller Saiyan's waist, causing Vegeta to fall back and spread his legs a little to allow Goku's build to fit. Although startled at first, Vegeta accepted Goku's crushing hug. He was hesitant, but soon allowed himself to become relaxed. Apprehensively, he put his own arms around Goku, his right hand on the back of Goku's head, his left arm around his neck.

Unconsciously, he began to gently stroke Goku's spiky locks, still feeling the dampness that was left it in from the rain. The gesture frightened Vegeta, not knowing where it came from. It was like his body was being controlled by another force, a force he wasn't familiar with. He was deeply disturbed by his own behavior, but he didn't let it show on the outside. In his mind, a voice kept yelling for him to stop, to stop because Goku was his rival, his enemy. The voice was screaming, to stop because this wasn't like him at all, but for once, he kept a wall up between what he thought and what he felt.

Goku continued to cry, but by the smile on his face, Vegeta was safe in assuming that they were tears of happiness. The two Saiyans sat there, in the dining room of Vegeta's home, with nothing but the sound of Goku's crying and the rain, still pouring down heavily outside.


End file.
